I Cannot Stop Thinking About You
by Tokyo Huntress
Summary: When Amy begins to be more calm around Sonic, Sonic starts to gain feelings for her. Thus, both of them cannot stop thinking about each other. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It was the typical day for the civillians of Station Square, people bustled out of shops, people such as families with kids who were tugging at the parents arms, babies screaming and wailing, people chatting, the noise from the city could barely be heard of the sounds that were around you alone, two hedgehogs, one male, one female, the male slowly walking past people, ocasionally bumping into others, resulting usually in a; "Watch where your going!" or a "Hey!" The male would just roll his eyes, anyway, this male was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, why was he not doing something interesting? Cause at this time, there was nothing to do! Eggman had finally been arrested, by Sonic and the other freedom fighters' hands, and new locations were becoming more and more minor. Sonic was not thinking about this though, no, he just so happened to be thinking of the female I mentioned before, who was this female hedgehog? None other than Amy Rose.

Now, before this, Amy had a tendency to be obsessive for Sonic, but after ages, seeing Sonic would just be normal, Amy didn't fangirl over Sonic anymore. A change of ways, you could put. Amy still had feelings for him, she couldn't help it. She couldn't prevent herself. She still loved him, but she had high doubts. Sonic usually ran away from Amy, thinking she'd hug him or be obsessive. So, when they bumped into each other, both were surprised about what they **didn't **do.

Amy was surprised Sonic didn't run away from her.

Sonic was surprised Amy wasn't being obsessive.

They stared at each other briefly. Sonic was the first to speak. "Uh..hi Amy.."

Amy stared at him, before quickly responding with, "H-hi Sonic."

Both of them didn't know what to say next. Amy remembered something, sometime about a week ago, Amy had made Sonic a shell bracelet, which Amy was going to give to him before, but Sonic and Amy hadn't seen each other for a while.

"I-I made something for you, I-I was going to give it to you after Eggman was arrested, but...y-you know, we hadn't seen each other for a while." Amy said softly, carefully she took out the shell bracelet, Sonic looked at the shell bracelet, silent.

Amy thought for a minute. "I-it's fine if you don't like it.." she said, meekly.

"Actually...I do like it." Sonic responded.

"Y-you do..?" Amy said, looking up at Sonic.

They exchanged a look, looking into the other's emerald green eyes.

Sonic nodded in response. "Your pretty good at making these you know."

"Thank you," Amy said, smiling.

Sonic smiled at Amy, only for Amy's phone to ring.

"It's Cream," Amy said. "I gotta go,"

Before Amy walked away, Sonic spoke. "Say..Amy? W-wanna go for lunch at that italian restauraunt that you like? Amore Saffron..?"

Amy turned around, she smiled. "S-sure."

The two smiled at each other, and Amy went to go to Cream's house, where Cream told her to meet her.

Amy knocked on the door, only for Vanilla to open, she smiled pleasantly. "Ah, Amy! Come in, Cream's expecting you."

Amy went in, and Cream ran downstairs, hugging Amy, making her smile. "Hello Cream,"

"I want to show you something!" said Cream, excitement evident in her eyes.

Amy followed Cream upstairs as she led Amy into the bedroom. Cream's bedroom was quite big, the bed had a baby blue cover with hot pink and lilac flowers on it, a bedside cabinet which looked as if it had been polished every day, because it was very shiny. The wallpaper was a fuscia colour, and the carpet was a light pink. On a table with a white table-cloth, there were tons of teddy bears and dolls, all neatly arranged in a line, and colour-coded.

"Is it nice? Mama helped me do it," Cream said, smiling cheerfully.

"Yes, your both brilliant at decorating," Amy replied, politely.

"Thank you!" Cream replied, happily, before walking over to her dresser, and taking out a letter, it looked as it was brand new, like it had just been delivered today. "Mr. Postman delievered it to the wrong address," Cream continued, explaining. "It's meant to be for you,"

She carefully handed the letter to Amy, and in turn, she opened it with as much forethought as Cream had. The letter read, "_To Amy, I know we haven't seen each other in a while, so maybe we could go to that restaurant you like, Amore Saffron? Maybe on Sunday? From Sonic. _"

Cream looked very excited. "Miss Amy! He's technically asked you out on a date!" she said.

"But that's odd, he asked the same thing when I met him today.." Amy responded, confused.

Cream thought for a second. "Maybe because Mr. Postman delivered it here instead of to you, Mr. Sonic might've thought you didn't get the letter,"

"Good point," Amy replied.

After a while of talking, and discussing the letter, Amy eventually left.

On Sunday, Amy decided to accept the invitation, and she went to Amore Saffron, where she found Sonic waiting.

"Hello, Sonic." Amy greeted.

"H-hi Amy." Sonic stuttered, despite a desperate attempt to hide it.

"Sorry I didn't get your letter," Amy apologized.

"No, it's fine!" Sonic responded quickly. "It wasn't your fault."

Amy smiled.

Sonic smiled back. "Shall we?" he asked.

Amy nodded shyly, and they linked arms. Amy felt strange, her behaviour was defenitely not obsessive, that was obvious, but why was she suddenly so shy around Sonic? Anyway, Amy decided not to think of that, and instead enjoy this time she was going to have with Sonic.

Amore Saffron wasn't the fanciest place to dine, but it had it's own charms, there was always a smell of saffron perfume, and most couples came on dates, so the name fitted perfectly.

A red fox waitress came to the table after a few minutes. She asked, "Hello there, what would you like to order?"

Amy ordered a caprese salad for a starter, bresaola as a main course, and a zabaione for a dessert, Sonic ordered ginestrata soup for his starter, braciola for the main course, and a cannoli for a dessert. Both of them made a special effort to be polite, so the other would not be embarrassed.

They mostly didn't speak to each other, until they had finished all their meals, aka, when it was over.

Afterwards, Sonic said. "Say..Amy, wanna go see a movie? Y-you know, like tommorrow?"

Amy smiled. "Sure, what time?"

"6 o clock?" Sonic suggested.

"Sure." Amy responded.

The two smiled and went home.

The next day, around 5: 30, Amy put on a white sheath dress, and matching slingback heels. She picked up her white and light pink striped messenger bag, and went out to meet Sonic at the movie theater. He was there, as expected.

Sonic was momentarily stunned, she looked beautiful in that dress. Realizing that Amy was right in front of him, Sonic broke out of his trance.

"Hi Amy." Sonic greeted, smiling.

"Hello, Sonic." responded Amy.

They walked into the theater, and much to Amy's surprise, Sonic had chosen a film Amy had wanted to see for a while. Amy was expecting Sonic to have chosen an action film, but he hadn't. He'd chosen a romance film, romance always had been Amy's favourite movie genre.

The theater was quite flashy, so many lights, so many things to look at, not only that, but there was also so many things in your ears, chatting, footsteps, everywhere, when the movie starts, it's far from it, it's mostly defeaning silence.

They go up to the counter, only to find a female mongoose, with gold fur glanced up at them. "Tickets for the movie you wanna see." she said, blankly.

"Uh, okay." Sonic said, giving the tickets to her.

"Thank you and now enjoy the show," the mongoose, even more blankly.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other, before walking to the screening room.

Turned out, Sonic had gotten front seats. Sonic was making specialities for these days when they'd meet up. Even during the movie, Amy could not stop thinking about Sonic.

Also, Sonic was thinking a lot about Amy, Sonic and Amy were getting closer and closer everytime they met.

This was in the minds of them both the whole time.

"Did you enjoy that?" Sonic asked, a bit shyly as they went outside.

Amy smiled. "Yes, I did. Thank you so much, Sonic."

Sonic bowed. "Your welcome," he said gentlemanly.

Amy blushed ever so slightly.

**(Author's Note From Me! - So, Sonic and Amy are gaining feelings for each other more than ever! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1, Sorry for not updating for a bit.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirens blared loudly, footsteps were rapid, there were shouts of, "Stop him! Before he gets away!" and "Get back here!"

Remember how I said Eggman had been arrested? Well, here, he's doing an escape.

The person who owned the jail, was a young hedgehog, with red fur and ruddy yellow eyes, she wore a navy blue jacket, which was always kept buttoned, and trousers which were thin, and she was wearing a police hat with a golden badge at the top. This woman was known as Keren, her name meaning strength, power and ram's horn. Let's just say her name fitted.

"You idiots! Stop him!" shouted Keren, dashing at Eggman.

Keren rolled her eyes, and chased after him, but Eggman had gotten overly stronger, and he grabbed her by the throat and threw her at the wall.

"I was expecting better out of you!" Eggman taunted.

Eggman left out, and escaped to one of his bases.

When he got there, he found Metal Sonic, walking towards him, making metal clamps on the floor.

"DR. EGGMAN. I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING THAT CAN HELP YOUR EFFORTS OF DESTROYING THE FAKE SONIC FOREVER." Metal Sonic said.

Eggman was shown the dates that Sonic and Amy had, A dark grin formed on Eggman's face.

"Perfect! The rat's falling for that girl, Amy!" Eggman said. "I know just what to do to finish that rat! I'll capture that Amy Rose girl and when Sonic shows up, I'll end him there and then!"

An idea formed in his head, something similar to what he'd done to transform Sonic into a werehog, but worse, chains, legs and hands, electricity going from the machine to the body, this would kill Sonic. Eggman loved this idea, he just had to build it and he could have the sensation of using it on Sonic.

So he got to work.

Meanwhile, with Sonic, he decided to invite Amy on another date, this time, to the fireworks show. He took a deep breath, and knocked on Amy's door.

Amy opened the door. "Hello, Sonic." The sakura coloured hedgehog looked at Sonic.

"Say, Ames. I was wondering, you know that fireworks show that's coming up next week?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, I bet it'd be really nice," Amy responded, smiling.

"Where ya wanna meet?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm, maybe the park, it's not too far where the fireworks show." Amy replied.

"Okay then, Ames." Sonic said.

When Sonic got to the Freedom Fighters Base, he was greeted by Sally Acorn, his former girlfriend. Sally looked a bit panicked, she desperately tried to keep a calm face. "Sonic, we've got really bad news."

Sally gulped. "Eggman's escaped, I just got the report from Keren."

"What?!" Sonic cried, before going back to his calm looks from before. "Yet again, this is Eggman...So maybe it's not such a big surprise after all."

Sally nodded in agreement, folding her arms. "I suppose." She sighed. "Still, I'm going to miss the feeling, as short as it may have been, of feeling safer than normal, not having to worry about Eggman attacking,"

"I know.." Sonic responded.

Sally glanced downwards, before regaining eye contact with Sonic. Sally's sky blue eyes looked straight through Sonic's emerald green eyes. They didn't speak for a couple of seconds. Sally broke the silence. "We better tell the others who don't know, I already told Tails, Knuckles, Antoine, Bunnie and Nicole."

"I'll break the news to those who haven't heard it," Sonic said, before being interrupted by Sally, saying, "There's no point, G.U.N has it all over the news, Rouge tried to stop them from doing so, since it would worry the public, but they didn't listen. I bet nearly everyone knows now."

In seconds, the two phones from them buzzed, sending tons of texts, all of them basically saying things like this. "EGGMAN'S ESCAPED!"

Sally rolled her eyes, she said, "I've got ones from, Mina, Ash, Ray, Mighty, Charmy, Marine even!"

Sonic gave Sally a weird look. "Wait, how did you get this to Marine and Blaze?"

"This phone can send it to the other dimensions, Tails made it." Sally explained.

"Of course." Sonic said, with a grin.

Meanwhile with Amy, she had two feelings, halving her, one half of her was filled with nothing but fear and worry, Eggman had escaped from jail for goodness sake, of course Amy was going to feel some sense of worry and or fear! But the other half of her was feeling protected, not just because Sonic and Amy were getting closer and closer, but Amy had been practicing defense with Espio, so Amy felt like she was stronger than before. Amy felt a bit smug for a second, and smiled accordingly, but then it went to a dreamy look. She still couldn't believe Sonic had asked her out on a date! Not just one, two, three!

Amy daydreamed about Sonic for a bit, Amy felt herself sink onto her bed, her head carefully dropping onto the pillow, her eyes began to droop, she was feeling a bit sleepy, she didn't know why; anyway, Amy did fall asleep, with a smile on her face. She was still looking forward to the night she was going to have with Sonic next week at the fireworks show.

Unfortunately, not everything's going to be so loving, as with Eggman, he was making the machine that was going to **end **Sonic. Not only that, Eggman planned when he'd kidnap Amy, next week. After the fireworks show so they'd have a sense of security. So they'd be vulnerable. Easy to capture.

But, we still have the rest of the week with Sonic and the others (the first chapter when they met in Station Square was on Saturday, the date at Amore Saffron was on Sunday, The movie date was on Monday, the day we're focusing on this now is Tuesday, we still have Wedensday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday and the Monday with their fireworks date to flipping go! Sorry.)

**(Author's Note - Hello, it's me...AGAIN. Anyway, I just want to get down my main goals for this chapter. The Main Goals were, 1- Eggman escaping from prison! OH NO! *clears throat* Yeah, he's crazy enough as he is, and being in solitary confinement for a while would probably make it worse. I also tried to do reactions that would make sense for that character, Sally for example; she's always seemed really calm, and I think the way she did worked well for her, Sonic seemed a bit panicked for a second, then back to the way he normally is, calm and cocky. **

**Main Goal 2 - Amy's reaction to Eggman's escape, I wanted to think about what's happened in the story and how much closer Sonic and Amy are getting in the story, that's my reasoning for Amy feeling more protective, as well as training. Well, that's me for now! See you next time!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic flopped onto the ground, he was in the middle of the forest, not far from Knothole, his thoughts were everywhere and were quite tangled. There was the fact of this, he was good friends with Amy before, but now, it was more than that. It felt like that anyway, Sonic couldn't deny that. There was also the fact of Eggman's escape from prison, Sonic had barely managed to maintain a calm look before during his conversation with Sally. Sonic felt worried for his fellow freedom fighters, which was pretty much expected, every day, Sonic had to be the brave one. Every time. Every battle. But inside, a piece of worry would fill his mind, but it would usually disappear, due to how many times the freedom fighters had beaten him. But there was those rare moments. Those moments when Sonic had lost. Those moments would always linger in his head when he was anxious, but he'd often try to think them away. Then there was someone who he was really anxious about, Sonic thought this someone's safety was at risk more than anyone else.

Amy.

**Amy**.

It's not like it was out of style for Eggman to kidnap someone like Amy. What if Eggman knew about Sonic and Amy's relationship!? What if Amy's life was put in danger!? These thoughts stayed in Sonic's mind, and he couldn't get rid of it.

Sonic pound his fist into the grass out of frustration, he sat up.

"I'm not letting Eggman hurt any of my friends," Sonic vowed to himself.

He glanced up, stood, and ran off, his thoughts tangled in his head.

But he knew one thing.

He was going to stay true to his vow.

No, it was vital, He was going to stay true to his vow, **NO**. **MATTER**. **WHAT**.

Meanwhile, with Amy, she had invited Cream and Mina over, just for a bit of time. Amy hadn't seen Mina for ages.

"It's great to see you again, Amy." Mina said, smiling.

"It's nice to see you again too, Mina." Amy responded politely.

Mina started to remember how she used to love Sonic, but before Mina could think about nothing but this former crush she had on the blue blur, Mina's thoughts quickly made these romantic thoughts of sadness and even a bit of jealousy go away. _Focus!_ Mina thought. And so she did. She focused on Sonic and Amy's relationship growing. "So..." Mina started. "How's your relationship with Sonic?"

Amy started blushing, and out of slight embarrassement, rubbed the back of her neck, her quills brushing lightly in the gap between her index finger and her thumb. "R-relationship..?" she stuttered.

Mina grinned. "Yeah, you've been going out on dates, I know!"

Amy blushed more and more.

"Pleaseeee...!" Cream begged.

"It's just..." said Amy. "It's just a few invites out..! They aren't dates...!"

Mina rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Cream giggled.

Amy luckily managed to stop blushing by then.

Cream noticed how embarrassed Amy was about Sonic and Amy's 'relationship', so Cream decided not to ask. It would just be impolite, especially since she and Amy were best friends, so they just asked about other things, like what they did that day, what they were thinking about, things friends would talk about normally, but sadness lingered in the back of Cream's mind. This conversation was so casual. Sometimes, the little rabbit just wished her life could always be normal, not having to worry about danger which could be around you without you even realizing.

Especially because they had a bit of time to have sort of normal lives, after Eggman had been arrested, Cream, Sonic, Amy, everyone; were able to have normal lives like other Mobians had.

Cream wanted a way to show her feelings without words coming from her mouth. She needed advice on it.

She skipped home, trying to keep any bliss within her, but she failed and she slowly walked home.

Once she got there, she sat down at her desk where she'd do her homework.

Then, an idea popped into the little rabbit's head. Cream rushed over to her bookshelf; neat and tidy just like the rest of the room.

She took a light pink notebook out of the bookshelf. It wasn't very big, but it had tons of pages to write in. Cream's idea was to write her feelings in the diary.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Amy went to a small cafe, called the Blue Stream Cafe, it wasn't much different than other cafes that were around, but it was closer to where Amy lived, so it just seemed to make more sense to go there, if she felt like it of course.

The weather was quite good, if not a bit misty. The sky was glowing a beautiful sunrise with colours of gold, orange and a very light pink, the sun was not visible to Amy though, due to the large buildings and skyscrapers of Station Square.

Amy shaked her head slowly, and sighed. She turned to look at the inside of the cafe, there weren't many people there, except for a few members of staff, and just as Amy looked in, a panther waitress came out, looking rather dull. "Can I take your order?" she asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Um, yes please." Amy responded, a bit dazed. "Just a boiled egg and one roll of bacon,"

"Okay then," said the waitress, not even looking at Amy, the panther waitress wrote down her orders, before walking back into the kitchen of the cafe.

Amy waited, only for another waitress, looking less misty than the panther waitress. In fact, this cat waitress looked bubbly and cheerful as if she had no problems to deal with.

"Here ya go miss!" she said excitedly, placing the plate down.

"Thank you." Amy smiled.

The cat waitress grinned, before going into the cafe, skipping like a little girl.

Amy ate the food delicately, light breezes blowing through her hair.

One person was on her mind.

Sonic.

**Sonic**.

Amy was still amazed that Sonic had actually asked her out! Amy felt a jittery feeling in her stomache, it felt so weird yet the feeling was so wonderful, beads of sweat glided down Amy's palms, slow and steadily.

Amy had no clue how to describe the way she felt. But there's one thing she knew.

She loved Sonic more than ever. Now, granted. Amy loved him before. But not in the way she felt know.

Amy looked up at the sky, clouds began to roll through, but the sun became visible, it glinted in Amy's emerald green eyes.

She thought back to the conversation that she'd had with Mina and Cream.

This is when Amy realized something.

Mina was sort of right. No.

She was right.

These thoughts wandered Amy's head, it confused her a bit, but she didn't really mind. She liked the feeling a lot and she knew that.

She sighed but smiled, and finished the last of her meal.

The same cat waitress from before came to collect, she cheered. "I hope you enjoyed dining at the Blue Stream Cafe!" Glee was evident in this cat waitress. "come again soon!"

Amy smiled, payed the money, and left.

She walked through the near empty streets of Station Square and she thought more and more about what was going on with her and Sonic.

Amy realized the fireworks show wasn't so far anymore, the day she had met Sonic in Station Square wasn't that long ago. The fireworks show was only 3 days away now. Amy let her troubles fall away from her, she let herself relax...

**(Author's Note - Sorry for the short chapter again, I tried to feature quite a bit in here, but still, my main intention was to have Amy's feelings on the relationship with Sonic, Next chapter will be important though! That's right, it's the big fireworks date coming next! Stay tuned! I promise. The next chapter shall be much longer than this one. I PROMISE.)**


	5. Chapter 5

This was it. The day. The fireworks show. Amy groggily opened her eyes, rubbing them. Her pink hair was all tuggy, much to Amy's dismay.

She sighed, and threw her legs over the bedside. Amy stood up and wandered out of the bedroom, she washed her face first, a way to try to wake herself up; albeit wasn't very effective.

She sighed once again, and got to brushing her hair. Soon enough, it was in a perfectly straight and smooth looking condition.

Amy smiled weakly and got dressed into a baby blue blouse, navy blue jeans, and red heels. She put on a red hairband and had something to eat.

Inside of her, there was a sense of excitement, the date. Sonic had asked her out again!

This made Amy happier, and she smiled excitedly. After finishing, she washed the dishes, and went out.

She walked down the street, the weather was next to perfect. The sun was shining brightly and could be seen through all the buildings.

"Hi Amy!" Mina greeted.

"Hi Mina," Amy replied, smiling pleasantly.

"Looking forward to your date with Sonic?" Mina asked, doing that grin.

"Y-yes.." Amy admitted.

Mina grinned and kept walking.

Amy felt like she was dreaming, she wondered what was going to happen at the fireworks date...

**Hours later...**

It was time, Amy was getting ready, she decided not to get too fancy or too casual, she wanted her outfit to be just right. Amy chose a white tunic, a cream skirt that went down just past her kneecaps, and little red pumps that matched with her hairband.

Amy stared at her mirror, looking at her reflection. Her skirt was not even slightly creased, her tunic without a stain, and the red pumps fitting in perfectly, despite it not being a colour more close to cream or white. She was ready to go.

Amy felt her mind go to a peaceful state, she smiled, took a deep breath, and went out the door to the location where the fireworks were.

It was a bit barren at first, only a few couples were there, some were on their own, and a few families were sitting on picnic blankets. Amy saw a figure in the distance, she could tell who this person was.

It was Sonic.

Amy slowly walked up to him, taking deep breaths. "Hello Sonic.." she greeted.

"Hello Amy.." Sonic said, Amy noticed something. Sonic seemed shy, odd, since Sonic never seemed shy.

They looked up to the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy was still in utter shock the day after, she felt so strange; yet inside, she was having a happy dance! Sonic had kissed her! He really kissed her! Amy smiled cheerfully as she walked through station square, her heart continued beating steadily. She twirled around in utter joy as she continued to walk through the large city, she had ended up telling Mina and Cream and they were quite excited for Amy.

"Oh Amy!" mina had cried. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Lucky you, Amy!" cream had said, hugging her best friend joyfully.

Amy couldn't help it, secretly, she felt quite proud and overall happiness was inside of her. The feeling was quite strange, but she didn't care, she loved the feeling and wanted it to stay.

Unfortunately, the thought of being careful, the thought of Eggman's escape had slipped the pink hedgehog's mind. Amy didn't hear the metal clanks from the pavements, that is, until she heard people screaming. Much to Amy's horror, she saw Metal Sonic, standing at the end of the pavement. She gasped. Metal Sonic wasn't making any movements, this made Amy even more scared. She hoped that Metal Sonic wouldn't make any more movements unless she did, but this hope was in vain, as Metal Sonic began to walk towards Amy.

"No!" she cried, she began to run away; she felt like she knew what was going to happen next if she failed in getting away from Metal Sonic. Amy felt like she was going to be kidnapped, she hated getting kidnapped, as Sonic always went to save her every single time, which put him and the other freedom fighters in danger, it made Amy feel horribly guilty.

She panted heavily as she ran through the streets, desperately trying to get away. Amy felt panic bubble inside of her as she began to slow down, but she knew she couldn't stop for Sonic's sake as well as for her own. She then made a mistake, she turned only to find a metal fence behind her, amy then realized there was nowhere for her to run now, but she didn't want to believe it, so desperately, she tried to climb the metal fence, not wanting to realize that she was only delaying the inevitable.

Amy exhaled multiple times just as a wet, light substance began to roll down the pink hedgehog's cheeks.

Seconds later, Amy felt someone grab her from behind, she struggled fiercely but to no avail, with that, Metal Sonic took her to Eggman's base.

Meanwhile, with Sonic, he felt amazing, he didn't know why, he was amazed on how he'd actually kissed Amy. He felt like it was right, and he had a weird feeling. Love.

That's it! Sonic thought, it was love...He did! Sonic loved amy! He loved that pink hedgehog and he knew it, Sonic felt on top of the world, only to see Eggman's egg carrier above the base, Sonic dashed out to the battlefront.

"So! Your back for another beating, Egghead!?" sonic taunted, a smirk crossing the blue hedgehog's face.

"Oh believe me, rodent, your the one who's going to be getting a beating." eggman said. "Also, I would advise against you trying to defeat me, for someone's sake!"

With that, Amy was held out just out of Sonic's reach, his green eyes widened.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled, fury evident. "let her go, Egghead!"

"You want to free her?" Eggman taunted, laughing. "Then show up to fight me at the egg carrier, yourself!"

"Don't!" Amy pleaded, tears still running down the pink hedgehog's cheeks.

Before Sonic could do anything, the egg carrier went away, leaving Sonic by himself. He felt rage go through him, there was no way in the world Amy was going to stay in Eggman's clutches, definitely not without a fight, definitely not with Sonic around, he wasn't going to allow it. He ran straight after the egg carrier, glaring.

With Amy, she had been trapped inside a cell in a certain room, there was no windows, and the walls were made out of solid steel, and Amy couldn't see outside of the cell, and if she could, she'd only catch a glimpse of just darkness, just like in the cell itself. She was still crying, but she couldn't scream or speak as a device had been used to keep Amy quiet, sort of like a gag, so she didn't have any luck there either, also, Amy was in chains, which were also made out of steel, much to her dismay, meaning she had no chance of breaking them.

At first, Amy couldn't see anything at all, but eventually, her eyes had been able to adjust, but it didn't really help her too much so it didn't matter much.

"Sonic...please be safe," Amy thought, she felt her heart ache. She felt her whole body ache. She heard a gentle crying in the cell next to her, but she couldn't see the person, she was unsure whether it was a boy or a girl...

Meanwhile, with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, they realized Sonic had been gone for a long time.

"I think Eggman might have something to do with this, we better get to his base. Fast!" Sally said.

"I'll get the Tornado," said Tails.

"NICOLE, we need a plan." Sally said.

"I'll get on it," NICOLE said.

Soon enough, the Freedom Fighters found out what happened. "That meanie!" Cream whimpered.

"We gotta save her and Sonic!" Sally said in determination.

"Need help saving Pinky and Blue Boy?" said a voice.

"Rouge," Sally muttered, she had appeared to be in deep thought seconds before. Sally sighed a little. "Yes. I suppose..."

"Sugah, it'd be good to get as much help as we possibly can," Bunnie said, softly.

"I know," Sally said, she had been feeling somewhat exhausted for a good long time.

Sally heard Shadow mumble something about Sonic making himself out to be tough, yet they had to help him, much to Sally's irritation, but she didn't point this out.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic zoomed to Eggman's base, and was relieved when he finally got in there; he wasn't allowing Amy to stay in such a dangerous position. Not here. Not ever. Not anymore.

He rushed into the main area, and there was nobody there. Sonic growled, completely frustrated. He didn't have time for any fun this time, he'd do anything to get Amy out this.

"Sonic...how considerate of you to show up here." Eggman said.

"Let. Amy. go." Sonic growled, anger evident in his voice.

"Metal!" Eggman yelled. "deal with this rodent!"

With that, Metal Sonic walked in, making metal clanks as he did so. Sonic didn't have time for this, he knew he didn't, but if he had to deal with Metal Sonic to save Amy, then so be it.

Sonic spin dashed in Metal Sonic's direction, only for the robot to dodge, he then used the 'V. Maximum Overdrive Attack' on the blue hedgehog, causing Sonic to be knocked straight at the wall, causing a horrible pain to throb in his head, but he then used a powerful homing attack, which dented the top of Metal Sonic's head; only for him to go upwards and used the Ring Spark Field on Sonic. Metal Sonic then grabbed Sonic's throat, and threw him hard at another wall, Sonic was expecting to drop to the floor like a rag-doll; but he didn't. Sonic was shocked to find that he couldn't drop the floor, his emerald green eyes glanced upwards, only to find chains around his wrists.

"Shoot!" Sonic thought.

"Haha!" Eggman laughed.

Sonic almost managed to slip his two hands out of the chains, only for his ankles to feel the same thing from before. Now Sonic was in big trouble...

Meanwhile, with Amy, she was at least able to move, and she went as close as possible to the wall, hearing a female mutter. "I need to get outta here...!"

Amy gasped a bit. "Hello...?" she breathed.

"W-who's there?"

"Don't worry...I don't want to hurt you. I'm Amy. Amy Rose..."

"I-I'm Layla."

Before Amy could reply, the two girls heard screams of pain. Amy knew who it was.

"SONIC!" Amy shrieked in horror. She tried to get out, desperately. Layla stared at the wall, feeling sympathy for Amy. She didn't know who this 'Sonic' was, but all the girl knew, was that this person was important to Amy, and he was in danger.

Layla saw a guard pass, she then smirked a little, and picked up a flute which she had kept hidden in her shoes, and began to play a weird tune, it seemed to be going up and down in a wavy way, making the guard drop the keys to the cells. After Layla grabbed it, she noticed the guard had gotten up already, but she then got rid of her chains, and punched it. Layla opened Amy's cell, getting the both of them out of there.

Amy ran straight for the main room, a horrible sight met her eyes; there, she saw Sonic chained on a wall, looking exhausted and seriously injured. Amy had no words, she had nothing to say; she was unsure of whether to say anything at all.

"You...you...!" Amy stuttered, she summoned her piko-piko hammer out of what seemed to be thin air, Amy growled in fury and rage, she then attacked Metal Sonic viciously; but Amy was then sent to the wall, the same one Sonic was at...

No one in the base knew that the freedom fighters were coming. Tails was in the tornado with Knuckles and Sally, Tails hadn't said a word, he was too busy making sure they had a way in without too much hassle, to which he had found a way in, much to the relief of the Freedom Fighters, most of them anyway.

Sally bit her bottom lip as they went in, the plan started, but she still felt really anxious. She felt anxious something would go wrong, anxious that something bad would happen. Sally panicked when she saw tears running down Amy's cheeks, she saw her sobbing.

"What's happened!?" Sally asked, running to the pink hedgehog. Amy didn't reply, she just looked up at Sonic, causing Sally to do the same thing; she was just as horrified as Amy was. Sonic glanced down at the two, his vision was extremely blurry now, but he could tell who was in front of him, he felt sick to the stomach. He looked Amy straight in the eyes.

"H-hey...d-don't...cr-" Sonic began, before coughing.

Amy and Sally's eyes widened, the two got him out of there; more of the Freedom Fighters entered the area, shocked.

"What happened!?" asked Charmy, urgently.

"We need to get outta here." said Sally, getting themselves out of there, only for a lazer to be shot at them, causing them to cry out.

Layla wasn't allowing this, so she then attacked Metal Sonic and Eggman, only for her to be thrown to a wall, due to Layla's weak structure. Sonic still managed to move, despite it all, he wasn't going down. Not yet.

Rouge felt for something in her pockets, she felt like there was a jewel in there, a chaos emerald even! Rouge hid a smirk when she found it, she got the freedom fighters in to see if they had chaos emeralds.

Tails knew he had an emerald as well, he kept it around just in case a situation like this came along; Tails gripped onto it tightly, he knew who else had it, Sally had one, Knuckles had one. Sally found hers, and grabbed it, holding it tightly, with Knuckles doing the same. Sonic noticed Tails finding the emerald, and ended up smirking.

"What are you smirking about, rodent!?" Eggman demanded.

Sonic didn't reply, he continued to smirk, with that, he felt energy go through him. In what felt like seconds, Sonic had became Super Sonic. His vision was now clear again.

Amy smiled, her eyes shining, she felt happiness go through her, most of the Freedom Fighters felt the same as well.

Super Sonic then fought against Metal Sonic, who threw tons of attacks at him, but Super Sonic was much, much stronger now, he was able to avoid these attacks. Soon enough, Metal Sonic had been defeated, and if Metal Sonic could be defeated with such ease...then Eggman had no chance, now granted, obviously Sonic didn't kill him; he wasn't evil after all.


End file.
